


Brutal Love

by Wescottwomen



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/pseuds/Wescottwomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Frank Iero and so I wrote this about his relationship with his Guitar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brutal Love

When I was born they told me I was special. They said the same of you, but most people just didn't see it. How wrong they were. I will never never forget the first time I saw you just a short tattooed punk with big eyes and when you saw me they got bigger your lips curled in a smile. I knew you were my destiny the moment you touched me you made me sing in ecstasy and then you made me scream and cry in delight and called my name. Later I cried in pain I never knew it could be like that that a lovers caress could turn so brutal. You held me tight, tossed me, but still I held on. Sometimes I made you bleed. If I broke you repaired me. Together we sang such sweet sounds or inflicted pain and brutality as we chose and owned our universe. As we traveled together people came to see the spectacle we made. What a sight we were, they must have thought we were possessed and we were. They called you a god or a demon. You hit me harder you tossed me around, but still I held on until the day I couldn't anymore and I broke I can't forget the way you slammed me to the ground until I shattered it was a sight and when it was over and you realized there was no fixing my shattered body you took me home to rest in pieces forevermore!  
PANSY

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing and I know my punctuation is terrible but I had to write this!  
> It festered for days till I did.I don't know why. if you give me feedback I'd love to here it but please be kind thank you


End file.
